Bonnie and Enzo
The relationship between Bonnie and Enzo. Their relationship began in Total Eclipse of the Heart, when Enzo, who was working with Damon to track down the remaining Augustine members, decided that the best way to get Bonnie to help them find Wes was to threaten her boyfriend, Jeremy, with death. This set their relationship off to a rocky and antagonistic start, but they were ultimately able to set aside their dislike of each other to focus on bringing Enzo and many of Bonnie's friends back from the Other Side before its collapse. They're known as "Bonenzo" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season 5 Bonnie first met Enzo in Season 5's Total Eclipse of the Heart, when Enzo and Damon revealed their intention to find and kill Wes in revenge for the torture he and the Augustine Society put them through. Since Bonnie was no longer a witch, Enzo, with Damon's support, captured Jeremy and threatened to kill him if Bonnie didn't find a witch to do a locator spell before midnight that night. Though Bonnie was able to find Wes' location with the help of a witch named Liv, Enzo still tried to kill Jeremy by smothering him by forcing a plastic bag over his head. Fortunately, Katherine (who had been secretly pretending to be Elena after performing the Passenger spell to take over her body) reluctantly gave Jeremy CPR and saved his life to maintain her cover. In Man on Fire, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena were studying together at the bar where Liv works when Enzo arrived, intent on finding out what had really happen to his love, Maggie, whom he had just learned had been killed by a vampire in 1960. Under the impression that Stefan had killed her, Enzo tied up Elena and Stefan and took Bonnie's cell phone to call Damon and have him come over with Stefan's diaries to confirm that he killed her. Enzo then threatened Bonnie's life, wondering aloud if Bonnie could even die, since she technically became a corporeal ghost when she assumed the role of Anchor to the Other Side, so Stefan confessed to killing Maggie to protect her, despite the fact that he didn't actually kill her. Later, after learning it had really been Damon who killed Maggie, Enzo attacked Liv, causing Bonnie to run over to her to check on her. He then fought with Stefan, and when Stefan grabbed Enzo's heart to scare him into leaving town, Enzo killed himself by forcing Stefan to pull his heart out, knowing that his death would put a huge strain on Stefan's relationship with Damon. Enzo's spirit appeared to Bonnie before he passed through her to the Other Side, and he took great offense when he realized that Bonnie was going to keep Enzo's death a secret from Damon. In Promised Land, an annoyed Bonnie went to the boarding house to see Damon and complained that, because Damon had promised to bring Enzo back to life, Enzo wouldn't stop bothering her about it. Damon, under the mistaken belief that Bonnie had a way to bring herself back from the Other Side, instructed Bonnie to just add Enzo's resurrection to the spell as well. Later on, Enzo overheard Bonnie admitting to Caroline that there was no way to bring her back from the Other Side and he became so enraged that he knocked down several of the packed up boxes in Bonnie's dorm room. Bonnie insisted that Enzo needed to accept the fact that he wasn't coming back, but Enzo reminded her of all his years of torture while in captivity, and insisted that he wouldn't be giving up until oblivion took him. The two eventually came up with a plan to bring themselves back to life that involved the help of one of the Travelers who had recently died, Maria, who knew the spell the Travelers used to resurrect Markos. Unfortunately, before they could plan further, Maria was sucked into oblivion. Just as Enzo arrived back to Bonnie to inform her of Maria's demise, Stefan's spirit arrived in front of Bonnie after having just been killed by Julian. Enzo was stunned as he watched Bonnie inform Stefan that they had lost their contact to help them with the spell to bring themselves back to life. In Home, Enzo appeared during Bonnie and Damon's argument and revealed to Bonnie that he found another Traveler who was willing to teach them the spell in exchange for also being resurrected, and instructed her to call Liv. Finally, though the majority of the Mystic Falls Gang had returned to their hometown, Bonnie was still with Enzo at Whitmore, working on their plan, when Luke's spirit appeared and passed through Bonnie. Enzo became nervous about the growing list of people who were supposed to be resurrected and argued that they shouldn't bring Luke back, too, but Bonnie insisted that they had to keep their promises. Tyler's spirit arrived in front of Bonnie after Markos had killed the Traveler possessing him, Julian, by throwing them into the magic-free-zone, but Bonnie again promised him that she would bring him back, much to Enzo's dismay. As the two were about to head back to Mystic Falls, Silas appeared and revealed himself to be the Traveler who Enzo found to teach them the spell. Bonnie, still furious that he had killed her father, reluctantly agreed to work with him and acted as the middle man to help teach Liv the spell. However, right before they were about to begin, the wind on the Other Side picked up, and started to pull Silas and Enzo into oblivion. While Bonnie managed to save Enzo, she let go of Silas at the last moment in retribution for the terrible things he had done, and he was sucked into the unknown. Finally, once Liv started the spell, Enzo was one of the first people to return to the living world through Bonnie; Bonnie, on the other hand, along with Damon, ended up being trapped on the Other Side just before it imploded, sending them both to a yet-unknown dimension. Season 7 The flash forward in Live Through This ''shows Bonnie and Enzo kissing passionately, implying that they will be in a romantic relationship some time in the future. Trivia *Enzo called Bonnie "''little witch" multiple times. *In a flash forward in Live Through This, they are shown kissing passionately implying that they are gonna be in a romantic relationship some time in the future. Gallery Enzo threatens Bonnie.png Bonnie-and-enzo.jpg Bonnie.Enzo-Stefan 5x21.png Enzo-Bonnie 5x21.png Enzo and Bonnie 5x19.png 7X05-3-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-4-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-5-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-42-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-44-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-56-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-59-EnzoBonnie.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship